1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that is adapted to be carried on a person's head for monitoring the position or motion of the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a variety of physical activities it is important that certain parts of the body remain motionless as others are being moved. This is evident in such activities as golf where a club is swung about an axis which extends through the upper body and head. Most inexperienced golfers have a tendency to move their heads during their golf swings. Such movement of the head, however, can change the position of the axis about which the club is being swung, resulting in a poor golf swing and a bad game of golf. Because this is such a natural tendency for most beginning golfers, it is difficult for the inexperienced player to perceive any such movement.
There are a variety of methods that have been developed to monitor head motion in such activities. Most of these devices, however, rely on after-the-fact indication or are too involved or complicated enough to prevent the ordinary person from employing the device.
It would be desirable to have a head motion detector or sensor for indicating the position and/or motion of a person's head, in such activities as golf, that provides instantaneous feedback, is simply constructed and simple to operate.